


In the Shadows

by Lucifuge5



Series: Shadow!verse [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Shattered
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Shadow!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben observes life in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that wouldn't let go of my mind. Thank you to Exbex for Beta work. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Leoben didn't know why God had taken his physical body away. To question God after all these years was an exercise in futility. He simply yielded to God's wisdom in that, at the very least, this vessel looked like his own Model once looked.

Apparently, this was part of God's plan since he wasn't unique in that aspect. As far as he could tell, there were other Twos still around. There was a musician-turned-producer; one who lived in Seattle with his male partner; one who lived on an island and worked with his hands; one who spent almost equal time in Chicago and Northern Canada.

They'd met in dreams set in Basestars from two millennia ago. Leoben imagined that said dreams would have been projections had all of them been in their proper bodies. That they couldn't have this communion as often as they liked due to the limitations of their human bodies was something they had learned not to despair about anymore.

There had been other Twos, more fractured and aggressive even by human standards, but he hadn't seen them in a long time.

It had taken Leoben many years to establish himself inside this very fragile human mind. He liked Ben, a smart man who nevertheless hosted several facets of himself and not-himself inside his own mold of flesh and blood. Leoben didn't surface often, but he used his time in the darkness wisely; studying the other alters. Each one was a unique drop of water, each a complex universe into themselves. He had tried talking to them, but hadn't gotten a response.

From what he knew, each alter—including himself, he noted with amusement—was triggered to react whenever Ben was under stress. Tried as he might, however, he neither understood what would set Ben off nor how he intuitively knew it was _his_ time to surface and not Sam's or Henry's or the little boy's. More often than not, he would be so elated to be back in the physical world that he couldn't help but speak a few words of wisdom. Sometimes it would be something the Hybrid had said. Occasionally, it was conversations he had once had with Ones and Sixes before the Cylon Civil War.

Earlier in the week, he had deactivated a bomb easily enough despite Amy's panicked cries. Whether or not Ben realized that he had waited until the last possible moment to do so was something Leoben simply didn't dwell on. Just like the fact that it had been _him_ who had influenced Ben to place **their** trailer by the water.

Some mysteries were better left unsolved.


End file.
